Luck Has Nothing To Do With It!
by GryphonTamer
Summary: After the deathof his parents Brandon Hozoki looks for a guild to call his own! For people like him to help him train! Brandon is looking for Dragon SLayers!
1. Chapter 1

Luck Has Nothing To Do With It!

Yay! First Story Ever! Hope you Enjoy!

Prolouge

" Un, Gorudo…" roared a rough voice. " For committing crimes against Dragon Law, I hereby banish you both to live as humans, to raise your son, for the rest of your days."

"But ,Igneel," said Un, the luck dragon. " Why are we banished? Just because we wanted a son together?"

"Yes." Igneel replied. " You both know the consequences of breaking Dragon Law."

Un and Gorudo, the luck and gold dragons, left Dragons Cave. And were never seen by dragon kind again.

Chapter One

Time Skip 13 years later

"MUM,DAD!" cried a voice. " Who did this to you?" he asked as he saw his parents, dead on the floor.

" I need to survive on my own now" he said. " I need to find a guild, someone to train me to use my magic."

And so, Brandon Hozoki, son of Un and Gorudo Hozoki, packed up his most valuble things, and set out to look for a guild, But he had a certain huild in mind. One with the ost destructive power he had ever heard of, And that guilds name, was Fairy Tail.

**Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I was ina rush. Nezt chapter will be twice as long! Maybe more!**

**Till next time**

**-Gryphon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Grey! Fight me!"

" DO I really have to deal with you, flame-brain?" he asked.

" Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" Natsu roared and caught Grey right in the face, blowing him halfway across Fairy Tail hall.

"YOU TWO!" screamed a voice.

" Yes Erza! We're best friends forever!" squeaked Natsu and Grey in unison.

"Aye.." said Happy.

" *sigh* Such fools."

"Charle, don't be like that!"

At that moment…

The doors of Fairy Tail exploded into splinters!

"Now," shouted a strong Scottish accent. " Who can I talk to to join this here guild?!"

"Well," said Mirajane. " You can talk to Master Makarov about it. Come right this way and I'll show you!"

As they walk down center and up two floors, Mirajane and the mysterious man enter Masters Study. A few short minutes later, the three walk out. " Welcome, To the newest member of Fairy Tail, Brandon Hozoki!"

Hundreds of cheers could be heard from the floor below. Even more were congratulations. But one certain person was too eager to meet Brandon…

" Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" Natsu yelled as he jumped up to punch Brandon. Brandon caught Natsu's punch. Then Brandon quietly said " Luck Dragons Backfire." A green magic circle was created in that moment, and Natsu was crushed under the weight of a hundred Natsu mirages, all of them yelling " Fire Dragons Iron Fist!" There was a huge explosion, and all that was left was a crater in the middle of the Fairy Tail hall. With Natsu at the bottom with blood comically spouting from his head, apparently knocked out.

" Was that… Dragon Slayer Magic?" Erza started walking toward Brandon, and pulled out a sword. "Just who are you and what have you done to Natsu?"

" Well.." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck. " I am the offspring of the two dragon Un and Gorudo, commonly known as the luck and gold dragons, which explains my ginger hair, accent, and the eating of a gold bar." He said as he munched on some gold.

" You're too much like Gajeel, Eating with ores in your mouths." Levy piped up from her seat.

" I know very well who Gajeel RedFox is, the son of Metalicana, I presume?"

"How did you know?" Gajeel asked. " Do you know where he is?"

"Sadly, no I do not." He said as he paced, avoiding the blade at his throat. " Though I know where they reside, I can only come if Igneel calls." Brandon looked at Natsu, unconciess but heading to the infirmiry, with Wendy not far in tow. " And I do believe he is the son of Igneel correct?"

" What of it?" Lucy said. " Why have you come here?"

" I was looking for Natsu Dragneel, Gajeel RedFox, and Wendy Marvel. I need to learn to harness and control my magic. As being the son of two powerful dragons, I sometimes have a meltdown and destroy anything in my path. So, as a result, I came to the most destructive guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail."

" Well," Mira said. " Now that that's over, what color would you like your sign to be?"

" If you can, I would like half and half of colors. Forest green and gold please."

As Mirajane put on the special marker, Brandon started thinking. If he was going to stay in Magnolia, he'll have to do jobs. Will I go solo, or will I go with the Dragon Slayers on a hard job. Hmmm… he was still pondering this as Lucy and Happy walked (and flew?) toward Brandon.

" So," she asked. " Would you like to go on a job with Team Natsu?"

" Depends," Brandon replied. " Will I be accepted as one of only four Dragon Slayers? Because I don't intend on holding back."

(Tell that to Natsu…) Lucy thought. " I don't see why not. But you will have to tell us what your powers are."

" That I do intend to do. But first, I need to find a home. I will see you tomorrow."

And with that, Brandon walked out of Fairy Tail, with a confused group looking at him go. The only person not looking was Cana. Too busy with her barrel of alcohol to care who was new to the guild.

**Hello Everyone!**

**Plz review, Fav, and have a good time reading my stories! Many thanks to ChocoCookiesRul134 and glorian 175 for my first two reviewers!**

**Till next time,**

**-Gryphon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello one an all! Why do I keep forgetting to put this? No one knows!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Now on to the story.**

**Brandon's POV**

When Brandon walked out of the guild, he could feel the hundreds of eyes on him. ( Except for Cana's of course) So he set off, wandering the streets of Magnolia, looking for a house to call his own.

He searched many streets. But to his dismay, found no one selling at the moment, except for a small apartment on Strawberry St.

**A/N Do you know where im going with this?!**

A bottom apartment being sold from an old lady for 40,000J a month. Reasonable to pay. Brandon Takes a look inside and finds a great big study with drawings of dragons in it. He disregarded this for the moment and decided it was in his best interest to find out who lived in the same complex as he did.

As he takes to the stairs, Brandon sees a certain blonde coming down the way with a snowman thing in her arms.

" Yo, Lucy." He greets her.

Said mage looks surprised at the fact Brandon was walking up to her apartment. " What are you doing here? Lucy asks.

" I just bought the apartment down here. I was wondering who else lived here."

" Well, as a matter of fact, I do live here, It the one above yours. But, anyway welcome to Fairy Tail."

" What's that snowman thing in your arms?"

" Pu-Puuuun!" exclaimed the thing.

" Oh, you're a Nikola huh? Never seen one before."

"Wait?!" Lucy said. " You can understand him too?!"

" Well, who else does? Its probably Natsu or Gajeel from the sound of it. See you at the guild tomorrow."

Then disappeared.

**Lucy's POV**

To Lucy's surprise, Brandon went to his own home.' Unlike Natsu, thankfully,' she thought. When she walked up to her door, she always has trouble getting into her house, y'know, always having so many keys on one belt on one time. Finally, after 10 minutes of trying, she got into her house. Only to be greeted by none other than Natsu.

" Yo, Lucy!" he yelled. Surprising her… And breaking her vase with her mom's favorite flowers.

" Lucy Kick!" Natsu flies out of the window. You can still faintly hear him…

" So mean…"

" When will that guy remember to use the door?" She said quietly.

" Shut up will ya!" Brandon said from downstairs. " I can hear you y'know! Remember? Dragon Slayer senses?!"

'Sorry!' Lucy thought as she ran a bath for the evening. After her bath she jumped to write her novel. But something wasn't right. Something she couldn't put her finger on. It didn't feel right. She couldn't work under these conditions. So, she jumped in bed to a dreamless sleep, with that bad feeling still nagging at her head.

**Next Morning**

Lucy woke up, stretching, hitting her arm on something. It was Natsu.

" How the hell are you getting into my house during the night?!" she shouted angrily. " If you want to come in, use the freaking door. It's there for a reason!"

" Sorry, Luce." He said " Your bed is just so much comfier than mine! How many times do I need to point this out?"

" Sorry, Lushiiii," came a squeaky voice. " It probably will happen again anyway, though!"

" Happy! Natsu! Get out of my house!" she screamed.

**Time Skip ( At Fairy Tail)**

**Normal POV**

When Lucy walked into Fairy Tail, luckily without Natsu and Happy, Brandon was already there, talking to Mira. As if he can do that, she thought, he hasn't even been here a month and he's acting like he's been here all his life.

" Yo, Lucy!" Brandon called. " Come over here. I found a mission we could go on!"

" How much for the job and what is the job?" Lucy asked eagerly.

" About 800,000J. Not very much if you ask me."

"How could 800,000J not be very much to you?" Lucy exploded. From the look in her eye, Brandon knew she had money problems. Which was strange to him. Considering he knew that the Heartfilia family was very wealthy.

" Why is that? You are a Heartfilia, yes?"

He could see Lucy as she blushed, not in surprise, but in embarrassment.

" I ran away when I was little, so I have nothing concerning the Heartfilia fortune." She said quietly. " I couldn't handle having a father that didn't care for me."

" Well then. We'll just have to go on this mission together, sister. Oi, Natsu, Happy, we got a job!"

" Yahoo!" Natsu yelled as he received a punch from Erza.

" Keep your voice down." She said. " I thought I told you to use your inside voice."

" Welp, let's get going, Brandon." Natsu said.

Lucy couldn't help but feel weird as they walked out of Fairy Tail. It wasn't the job. It was Brandon. ' He just joined the guild' she thought. ' But he still considers me to be his nakama? Uh, I'm a Celestial Wizard and I'm not spiritual enough to know what's happening. I hate irony…

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had places to be, got sick, then got sick again. **

**Man, My life sucks!**

**Natsu: And how!**

**How are you even here in my author's notes, Natsu?**

**Natsu: I'm awesome, that's how. Now Review, Fav, and Follow!**

**Till Next Time**

-**Gryphon**


End file.
